staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 września 1988
Program 1 8.10 Fizyka, kl. VIII 9.30 Domator - Ćwicz z nami 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Dt - wiadomości 10.10 Dt - reforma gospodarcza 10.25 "Inspektor bez broni" - film kryminalny prod. bułgarskiej 11.40 Domator - Magazyn przed weekendem 12.00 Język polski, kl. VIII - I lic. 12.50 Genetyka współczesna, kl. I - IV lic. 13.30 TTR - Produkcja roślinna i zwierzęca, sem. I 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT - Rozważania wokół etyki zawodu nauczyciela 16.15 Program dnia 16.20 Dt - wiadomości 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: Hasta Luego te esperamos - reportaż z Kuby 16.50 Dla dzieci: Okienko Pankracego 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Mieszkać 17.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej "R" 18.50 Dobranoc 19.00 Monitor rządowy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Niebezpieczne lato" - film fab. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Żniwa '88 21.40 Czas - magazyn publ. 22.10 Ameryka w cieniu pieniądza (3) - rep. 22.40 Dt komentarze Program 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Polak w przyrodzie - rep. 18.50 Studio festiwalowe Wratisilavia Cantans 19.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 19.30 Dookoła świata Comoto znaczy wielki początek 20.00 Magazyn Piątek 20.40 Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka wśród bogów i bohaterów Venus 21.20 Baltexpo '88 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Zerwanie" dramat obycząjowy prod. francuskiej 23.45 Wieczorne wiadomości 23.50 Telewizja nocą BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.40 Leon Errol 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Geoffrey Smith's World of Flowers 9.30 Model World 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Fighting Devil Dogs 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 The Perishers 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Arthur Negus Enjoys Chatsworth, Derbyshire 11.30 Cook with Clare 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Cartoon 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 International Golf 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Popeye 16.30 Steel Riders 16.55 Andy's Wot's On 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Think It ... Do It 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.45 Blankety Blank 20.15 Twenty-Two Years of the Two Ronnies 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Casualty 22.20 The Late Film: A Fistful of Dynamite 0.30 Carly Simon: Coming Around Again 1.30 Weather 1.35 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 12.30 Open University Showcase 12.30 From Child to Pupil. The first day at school 12.55 A World Within 13.20 Mop and Smiff 13.35 Pages from Ceefax 13.55 Weekend Outlook 14.00 News Weather followed by 100 Great Sporting Moments 14.25 Racing from Goodwood 14.40 Country Lady Stardom Stakes (Listed. Old Mile) 15.00 News and Weather 15.10 Country Gentlemen's Association Stakes (Old Mile) 15.40 Select Stakes dim) including at 15.55 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.05 Racing and Golf 16.10 CEA Stockbroker Stakes (Handicap. llm); International Golf 17.30 Screen Sleuths: Charlie Chan at the Circus 18.40 Big Dame Hunting 19.00 DEF II Animation Week 20.00 Friday Report 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Gambit 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 Weatherview 23.25 Championship Darts 0.15 Flic Flicks Clean Slate 2.25 Closedown Channel 4 12.00 Women in View 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Guitarral 14.30 Racing 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Scarecrow and Mrs King 18.00 The Chart Show 19.00 News Followed by Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 Masterworks 20.15 Right Talk 21.00 The Golden Girls 21.30 All Muck and Magic? 22.00 Rude Health 22.30 The Incredibly Strange Film Show 23.15 Wired 1.00 Film: The Maze 2.35 Closedown